1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projection-type video image display apparatus and more particularly to a projection-type video image display apparatus making use of light of a fourth color component in addition to light of a red component, light of a green component, and light of a blue component.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a projection-type video image display apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a projector) aiming to achieve higher luminance, a configuration including three LED (Light Emitting Diode) light sources emitting light of a red component, light of a green component, and light of a blue component as three illumination optical systems for illumination of three liquid crystal panels, respectively, has been studied.
According to the projector above, since each LED light source can emit light in a narrow wavelength band, color purity of light of each color component is high and sharp color reproduction can be achieved.
On the other hand, in order to improve luminance of an image, rather than light of a green component high in color purity, light of a yellow component having a wavelength region adjacent to a wavelength region of this light of a green component and higher in relative luminous efficiency is preferably made use of. Use of light of a yellow component instead of light of a green component, however, leads to such disadvantages as lowering in color purity and resultant restriction of a color reproduction range.